User blog:Holoform/About Violet
Violet is one of zalgo’s children she is staying with slender man what she is she’s a wolf and a demon she loves her dad even tho they don’t seem like it their kinda happy with each other now and then they get into fights the last fight she had with him she ran into the woods and made the proxy symbol from slender man’s proxys then after she made the proxy symbol she waited and waited then she heard rustling in the leaves she looked over her shoulder and went wide eyed she saw Ticci Toby behind her she was happier than ever! But all she could say was, “h-hello I’m Violet...” then immediately passed out after she said that. She could feel something wrap around her waist she knew it was slender man.Then when she woke up she looked around the room she Heard footsteps coming towards her room she now she wasn’t home she knew she was in the slender mansion and she didn’t know which proxy was coming so she pretended to bed passed out again.Then she say heard the words “Slendy I think…She is awake”she opened her eyes to be surprised because no one was there then her feet Touched the floor then she walked downstairs to her surprise she saw lazari about to take a flower from offender man then she ran downstairs as fast as she could then said “laz don’t take that flower from him!!!”then grabbed lazari away from offender man then she screamed at offender man, “DONT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!” Then lazari looked at Violet in shock Then out of nowhere she heard someone say, “It’s not nice to scream at people now is it?” By the shock she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw eyeless Jack then Violet said, “I’m just protecting my little sister Jack” then her ears flopped down and she quietly whispered,“father told me to protect my siblings”then she felt a chill go down her spine when her phone dinged in her little purse she was wearing all black and the purse was black as well she checked the text she got and she froze in fear the text said “I’m coming for u~” she showed Eyeless Jack then said “slendy come here. Our Guest might not stay long as we thought!”then a bullet went through the window and Violet Jumped over behind the couch and whimpered everyone Scrambled I’m living on my crazy Then a few bullets came through the window then Violet to out a knife And bolted outside and screamed, “ who’s there!?!?!?!?!?!” Then she heard a boys I told her to go back inside but she didn’t listen so she kept walking through the woods then she saw the rake basically she was frozen in fear then she ran through the woods back to the slender mansion and slam the door shut and locked it.Right then and there she was so scared so much she wanted to cry then a voice in her head said “that’s not rake my dear that’s Victor and Victoria playing a prank on u!” Violet didn’t believe the voice and the voice was wrong it really was the rake Zalgo had sent him to find her and she was holding her head like she was have a hurting head!she had never not believed the voice before only in the underworld it was silent but when she was on earth it would never shut up you keep babbling and babbling then the moment she closed the door and locked it there was a Big Bang that Caused Violet to jump up the stairs and not say a word to be frightened but then the bang stopped she froze she grabbed lazrai she Motioned everyone to hide she took lazari to her room and hid lazari under the bed and kissed her forehead “love you little sis” then she was dagged away from her and pretended to be dead then she took a dagger out of her little purse and stabbed the person turns out it was her brother Victor Category:Blog posts